familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Joseph Kennedy (1866-1926)
James Joseph Kennedy (1866-1926) was a plasterer who died at site of Chrysler Building. He emigrated from Ireland to the United States in 1885. (b. July 1866, County Sligo, Ireland - d. December 13, 1926, 43 Street and Lexington Avenue, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA) Parents *Richard Kennedy (c1830-c1871) *Mary Malloy (1834-1901) Siblings *Mary Kennedy (1866-1949) who married Patrick Brennan, and died in Cincinnati, Hamilton County, Ohio. *Patrick Kennedy (c1865-1938) *Thomas Kennedy (c1865-1929) Emigration James emigrated from Ireland to the US between 1885 and 1888 and lived in New York City. Marriage Around 1895 he married Katherine Carr (1865-1952) of Ireland most likely in Manhattan. Katherine was the daughter of Thomas Carr (c1840-?) and Bridget Conboy (c1840-?) of Hollygrove, Athleague, Killeroran on the County Roscommon and County Galway border. Children *Mary Frances Kennedy (1896-1982) who married Walter M. Hill (1893-1965) the taxi driver and movie projectionist *Josephine Kennedy (c1900-c1902) who died as an infant *Kathryn Kennedy (1897-1974) aka Kitty Kennedy, aka Sis Kennedy, who married Joseph O'Malley (1893-1985) *Thomas Anthony Kennedy (1901-1972) who married Gertrude Reed (1898-1980) *James Gerard Kennedy I (c1903) who died at birth *Joseph Edward Kennedy (1905-1983) who married Beatrice McDermott (1904-1970) *James Gerard Kennedy II (1907-1997) aka James G. Kennedy, Sr. who was the founder and owner of the construction company in New York that bears his name, who married Antoinette Granato (1916-1942) and then later married Rita Masset (1924- ) Harlem, New York In 1900 James and Katherine were living on 8th Street in the Harlem district of Manhattan, Katherine was listed as "Kate Kennedy" and James was working as a plasterer. In 1910 they were living at 1811 Amsterdam Avenue in Harlem. In 1920 they were living at West 160th Street in Harlem, and he was working as a plasterer. Katherine was listed as "Katherine Kennedy". Death James died of heart attack at the future site of the Chrysler Building in Manhattan on December 13, 1926. He was 61 years old. His death certificate was number "30722". The groundbreaking for the Chrysler Building was two years later, on September 19, 1928. Burial He was buried at Saint Raymonds Cemetery in the Bronx with Katherine and two of his children that died as infants: Sarah Josephine Kennedy; and James Gerard Kennedy I. External link *James Joseph Kennedy (1866-1926) at Findagrave Research on James Joseph Kennedy *Ann Elizabeth O'Malley writes: "He emigrated to the United States on May 31, 1886 on the Umbria at age 21. His mother had emigrated to the United States with his younger brother Patrick, on May 16, 1885. He worked as a plasterer in New York City and was a Republican ward captain in NYC. He died of a construction accident/heart attack in 1926 while working on the site of the future Chrysler Building on 42nd, NY. Buried in St. Raymond's Cemetery Sect 1 range 18, grave 44." Images Image:Kennedy-JamesJoseph 01.jpg|James Joseph Kennedy (1866-1926) circa 1920 Image:1900 census Carr Kennedy.jpg|James Joseph Kennedy (1866-1926) in the 1900 US Census Image:1920 census Kennedy Carr.gif|James Joseph Kennedy (1866-1926) in the 1920 US Census Category:Non-SMW people articles